


A Change In Sight

by iron_sickle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iron_sickle/pseuds/iron_sickle
Summary: Karkat decides to visit Dave whilst on the meteor, but Karkat was unaware that his eye colour, previously grey, was beginning to change to his blood colour, the usual for trolls. Dave notices, and decides to mention it.





	A Change In Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic on here. I know it isn't the best, but this was more so for practice than anything else. I hope it's enjoyable regardless.

Karkat was sitting on the tiled floor of his respiteblock on the meteor he had been doomed to stay another sweep or so on. He was bored, and had nothing to do really. It was hard to keep thinking of things he could do when he had to spend what felt like an eternity on here with barely anything to do other than socialize and whatever else people do alone in their respiteblock. The only thing he could think of to do was to go annoy Dave, but he had been doing that a lot recently, and didn’t want it to be interpreted the wrong way by other people. 

Dave and Karkat had began dating recently, but both of them were currently too afraid to mention it to other people, for their own reasons. For Karkat, it was that he was feeling really awful about the fact that he couldn’t line up his feelings into a quadrant, even with the label Dave provided. It felt so dumb and ironic to him that someone so obsessed with quadrants and romcoms would end up having a relationship that doesn’t fit into *any* quadrant, and he wasn’t looking forward to being teased about it by other people. There’s also the fact that he was so sure before they began dating that he didn’t like Dave, he’d probably get teased about that too. 

But he was lonely. He didn’t have much other choice except to bathe in his own self-loathing pit he had built for himself which seemed to flare while he was alone, but he wasn’t in the mood right now for that. He had done that for sweeps back on Alternia, he was tired of doing that all the time. 

He hesitantly stood up, and rubbed his tired eyes with his palms, as he then looked at the door in front of him, which would lead him out. He was still feeling really hesitant about doing this, but decided he was going to regardless. He needed it right now. He opened the door and rushed out, closing it behind him.

Karkat looked around for any other people, but was happy to see that there weren’t many people around right now. He could only see Kanaya, who wouldn’t be much of an issue. She wasn’t even really close to him. But that also means Dave would have to be in his respiteblock, or, room. He was just glad it wasn’t that far away.

He walked over to Dave’s room, still occasionally glancing around, then knocked on the door without a word. Dave opens it, looking him over before saying anything. 

“Hey,” he said with a bit of a smile and subtle wave. He sounded happy to see Karkat. “Sup Karkat?”

Karkat responded with a bit of a shrug. “Not much, just bored out of my thinkpan I guess. I thought I’d go over to see you.”

“That’s fair,” he nodded with understanding. “Did you wanna come in then or just chill out here?” He pointed with his thumb to behind him, gesturing inside a little. 

“We can go inside,” He said with a lack of expression, which is surprising coming from him.

“Cool,” he nodded again. He noticed the lack of expression in Karkat, but isn’t sure if he should bring it up or not, so he just decides to go inside and wait for Karkat to do the same.

Karkat then sat on Dave’s bed, as Dave did the same. He looked at Karkat, about to say something, but then noticed that it looks like something’s different about Karkat’s eyes. Dave sort of leans in, taking a bit of a closer look before Karkat jolts back a bit at the sudden closeness. Dave then explains himself.

“Think you got something in your eye babe,” he explained.

“I don’t think I do?” he expressed his confusion. Karkat rubbed his eyes a bit just to make sure, but he couldn’t feel anything, nor did it feel like something had gotten out. 

“Lemme look,” he said before without warning getting all in Karkat’s face again. Karkat sighed but let him. It takes him a couple of seconds to realize what’s different. 

“Were you eyes always a reddish gray?” he asked.

“A- what? What are you talking about?” He sounded slightly annoyed, somewhat hoping Dave was either wrong or lying to him. 

“Do you wanna look in a mirror? Think I got a hand mirror somewhere around here.” 

He stood up without letting Karkat say anything else and starts walking around the room, looking around, trying to find one.

“Sure? If you want I guess, but I’m sure it’s nothing,” he said in an attempt to convince himself that his eyes were definitely not starting to turn red as an effect of troll puberty. 

Dave looked around a bit more, before he found a hand mirror under his bed. He’s not sure how it got there, but he handed it to Karkat anyway. Dave’s room was a mess. Karkat took it, and turned it around so it was facing himself. He looked at his eyes for a second, then handed the mirror back to Dave. His eyebrows lowered in fear. He doesn’t look at Dave, and even shuts his eyes for a moment. 

Dave looked a little confused, but sat next to Karkat again, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Everything ok Karkat?” he asked, concerned. 

“M… My eyes,” is all he said. 

“Hm?” He seemed a bit confused by the statement at first, before it suddenly clicked in his head. “Were they not always like that?”

“No…” He then crossed his arms, though it looked more like he was holding onto himself. 

Dave nodded a bit, and patted him a bit on the shoulder. “Do you know why they’re suddenly a bit red? Is that like, a troll thing? If it’s ok to ask.”

Karkat sighed, sounding a bit uneasy. “Kind of. It’s like, a thing that happens when you get older I guess.”

Dave tilted his head a bit, as he tries to think of why Karkat could be upset over troll puberty. He only connects the dots when he realized that they were turning into the same colour as his blood colour, which he knew was considered abnormal for trolls.

“Does this have to do with the whole blood colour thing?”

Karkat fell silent, as his grip on himself got tighter. Bingo. Dave then wrapped his arms around Karkat, hoping it’d help a little. 

“At least it’s not that visible?” He wasn’t the best at helping.

“But it *will* be, eventually…” He faced away from Dave. 

“But it doesn’t matter here, I doubt anyone here even really cares. I think they all already know actually.”

“Maybe it doesn’t matter anymore, but…” He paused for a bit, taking a bit of a sigh. “I don’t know, I still feel bad about it.” He kind of scrunched up his face, almost like he was fighting back tears, but it was hard for Dave to tell. 

Dave’s grip on Karkat got a little tighter, as he then gave Karkat’s cheek a bit of a kiss. “I get it dude.” He took one arm away from Karkat and used it to take off his shades, immediately going back to hug him again afterwards. He looked at Karkat with a bit of a weak smile on his face. “But hey, look, now we almost match.” He was attempting to be comforting. 

“I guess…” It didn’t seem to help much. “I don’t know, I’m sorry,” he apologized, now with translucent red tears forming in his eyes. “I just… wish I wasn’t made like this.”

“Shit- no, Karkat, don’t cry, it’s okay, really.” He patted Karkat’s back a bit. “I get that things were tough back on your planet or whatever, but it’s not like that here. I think you’d be cute with red eyes actually,” he continued to try his hardest to help Karkat. He was going to do his best for him. “No one’s gonna give you shit for it, I promise. Or if they do, I got a whole ass sword, and I will not hesitate.”

Karkat snorted a bit at that, due to how just fucking stupid it was. But Dave took that as a good sign. 

“Yeah…” he nodded a little in acknowledgement. 

“Hell, if you wanted, I could probably alchemize some sick ass shades for you.”

“No, it’s fine, really…” He sort of leaned into Dave, really wanting the comfort. Some of the tears started to fall down his cheeks. 

Dave brought one of his hands to Karkat’s cheek, wiping away the tears on one side of his face.

“I promise you’re gonna be fine, Karkat… I love you.” He tried his best to be genuine. 

Karkat sort of leaned into Dave’s hand a bit. “Hopefully… I love you too.”


End file.
